Danny Phantom (2007 TV series)
Episodes Season 1: 2007–2008 *16 episodes *All episodes are adaptations. "Pilot" is based on the first half of "Mystery Meat", but expanded. #Pilot #Mystery Meat #Parental Bonding #One of a Kind #Attack of the Killer Garage Sale #Splitting Images #What You Want #Bitter Reunions #Prisoners of Love #My Brother's Keeper #Shades of Gray #Fanning the Flames #Teacher of the Year #13 #Fright Knight #Public Enemies Season 2: 2008–2009 *18 episodes *First five episodes are adaptations of the last five episodes of Season 1. The following thirteen episodes are adaptations of the first thirteen episodes of Season 2. #Lucky in Love #Maternal Instincts #Life Lessons #Million Dollar Ghost #Control Freaks #Memory Blank #Doctor's Disorders #Pirate Radio #Reign Storm, Part 1 #Reign Storm, Part 2 #Identity Crisis #The Fenton Menace #The Ultimate Enemy, Part 1 #The Ultimate Enemy, Part 2 #The Fright Before Christmas #Secret Weapons #Flirting with Disaster #Micromanagement Season 3: 2009–2010 *20 episodes *First seven episodes are adaptations of the last seven episodes of Season 2. The following thirteen episodes are adaptations of Season 3. #Beauty Marked #King Tuck #Masters of All Time #Reality Trip, Part 1 #Reality Trip, Part 2 #Kindred Sprits #Double Cross My Heart #Eye for an Eye #Infinite Realms #Girls Night Out #Torrent of Terror #Forever Phantom #Urban Jungle #Livin' Large #Boxed Up Fury #Frightmare #Claw of the Wild #D-Stabilised #Phantom Planet, Part 1 #Phantom Planet, Part 2 Season 4: 2010–2011 *22 episodes *All episodes are original stories #Danny Phantom: Fame and Fortune #Danielle Comes Back, Part 1 #Danielle Comes Back, Part 2 #Her Name Is Ember #Tidal Valve #Sam Phantom #Dylan's Exchange #Dark Phantom Strikes Back #Phantom of the School #Dark Dani, Part 1 #Dark Dani, Part 2 #To Be Loved #Betrayal #Meet the Fentons #The Daydream Nights #Idiocracy #Johnny 13 Returns #Perfect #Danny and Dani #The Virus, Part 1 #The Virus, Part 2 #The Virus, Part 3 Phantom Trek: 2011 *22 episodes #Phantom Trek: The Motion Episode (part 1) #Phantom Trek: The Motion Episode (part 2) #Phantom Trek II: The Wrath of Vlad (part 1) #Phantom Trek II: The Wrath of Vlad (part 2) #Phantom Trek III: The Search for Danny (part 1) #Phantom Trek III: The Search for Danny (part 2) #Phantom Trek IV: The Voyage Away (part 1) #Phantom Trek IV: The Voyage Away (part 2) #Phantom Trek V: The Final Face-Off (part 1) #Phantom Trek V: The Final Face-Off (part 2) #Phantom Trek VI: The Undiscovered Town (part 1) #Phantom Trek VI: The Undiscovered Town (part 2) #Phantom Trek: Evolutions (part 1) #Phantom Trek: Evolutions (part 2) #Phantom Trek: First Sighting (part 1) #Phantom Trek: First Sighting (part 2) #Phantom Trek: Resurrection (part 1) #Phantom Trek: Resurrection (part 2) #Phantom Trek: Enemies (part 1) #Phantom Trek: Enemies (part 2) #Phantom Trek (part 1) #Phantom Trek (part 2) Dreams miniseries: 2011 *8 Episodes #Part 1 #Part 2 #Part 3 #Part 4 #Part 5 #Part 6 #Part 7 #Part 8 Season 5: 2011–2012 *24 Episodes #Dark Danny Returns, Part 1 #Dark Danny Returns, Part 2 #Programs #Inhabited #Dash's Adventures #Genius #Danny's Granddad #Elliot #Radcliffe the Hunter #Weird Enough #Plaza Ghost #Jazz's Got A Ghost #One Shall Not Pass #Tuck Amuck #Sampatra #Mark's Future #The Code #Danny Meets Danny #Road to the Outerhouse #The Best Is Yet to Come #Clockwork, Part 1 #Clockwork, Part 2 Phantom Wars: 2012 *14 episodes #Phantom Wars: Episode I - The Ghost Menace (part 1) #Phantom Wars: Episode I - The Ghost Menace (part 2) #Phantom Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Phantoms (part 1) #Phantom Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Phantoms (part 2) #Phantom Wars: The Ghost Wars (part 1) #Phantom Wars: The Ghost Wars (part 2) #Phantom Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Phantom (part 1) #Phantom Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Phantom (part 2) #Phantom Wars: Episode IV - A New Challenge (part 1) #Phantom Wars: Episode IV - A New Challenge (part 2) #Phantom Wars: Episode V - The Phantom Strikes Back (part 1) #Phantom Wars: Episode V - The Phantom Strikes Back (part 2) #Phantom Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Phantom (part 1) #Phantom Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Phantom (part 2) Season 6: 2012–2013 *26 episodes *This is going to be the final series of the show not counting mini-series. *According to The Music Channel, the final series will include a clip show in style of a talk show. Originally the clip show was going to be in style of a play in which the characters will see actors remake scenes from several episodes, but according to Martin Peterson, it was changed because it was "too Last Airbender". *Despire #Turning Point #Danny Phantom: The Motion Picture #The Amity Ghost Project #Inside the Bloom #Strangerous Desire, Part 1 #Strangerous Desire, Part 2 #Pay Attention to Me #Deserted #Episode 9 #Episode 10 #Episode 11 #Episode 12 #Episode 13 #Episode 14 #Episode 15 #Episode 16 #Episode 17 #Episode 18 #Episode 19 #Episode 20 #Episode 21 #Episode 22 #Episode 23 #Episode 24 #Episode 25 #Episode 26 Epilogue miniseries: 2013 *10 episodes #Part 1 #Part 2 #Part 3 #Part 4 #Part 5 #Part 6 #Part 7 #Part 8 #Part 9 #Part 10